


Renaissance Fair

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Charlie takes the boys to a Renaissance Fair. Prompt from faceless eater aka slendergirl





	

"No," Dean said firmly. "We are not going to a fake Old English village."

"Aw come on," Charlie said. She was wearing her Queen of Moondoor outfit and she looked really excited about this fair. "It'll be fun. There'll be a joust."

And that is how Dean ended up wearing an Elizabethan outfit sat in the Impala driving to this Renaissance Fair Charlie and Sam really wanted to go to. "This is stupid," He said to Cas, who was sitting shotgun.

"I have to agree Dean," The angel said. He was wearing a very similar outfit to Dean. The hunter had to admit that his angel looked really good in that outfit. "It is not right to hold such times in high regard. You humans have a much better life today than you ever did back then."

"The whole point," Sam interjected. "Is to remember what it was like back then. To get an idea of what it was like."

"If you wanted to know what it was like in such times," Cas said. "I could always take you back there."

"You could?" Charlie asked. Sam glared at her. "I mean that's not the idea."

Dean had to admit that it was kind of fun wandering around the place and seeing all the Renaissance things and Dean could've sworn he saw a Roman Battalion just then. What was that about?

THe joust was no where near what Dean had been imagining. The whole thing looked kind of staged and nobody got knocked from their horses. He and Cas got yelled at, in good humour, by a group dressed as townsfolk for holding hands. Dean's response was to pull Cas close and make out with him. That was what caused them to learn that it was in good humour as the group started to cheer.

There were several genuinely homophobic people, many of them were Christians. Cas pointed out to those people every single Bible quote about something that is done by the general populace that they aren't saying should be against the law, such as divorce, remarriage, letting women be people and several others. The angel then pointed out that the Bible was written by humans and not God so the word would have been mixed up.

Dean thought Cas's way of countering Christian's arguments was pretty badass.

That outfit was definitely going to be all over the when they got back.


End file.
